A Dance To Impress
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Macy, Sage, and Tommy get to spend their first week our of Earth and into Anur Transyl. But, little do they know, this vacation is about to become another crisis adventure. Co-written with Redbat132 and Steelcode. :) Sequel coming soon! :)


****Another collaboration between Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself. :) Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :) ****

****Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Macy, Tommy, Andy, and Marcus belong to Redbat132. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Vamps belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Megan, Sasha, Rachel, Tina, and Vampiro.****

* * *

****A Dance To Impress****

Sage stared at the wonder of Anur Transyl, while having the look of a planet caught in a massive spider web. The planet still was an awe-inspiring sight.

"So, that's my second home." Sage thought out loud, feeling Megan and Macy lean into him a little more. Megan had fallen asleep half way through the trip while Macy had begun using Sage's right thigh as a pillow as she read.

Whampire smiled. "Yes, that is Anur Transyl. How does it feel to be Prince Sage?"

Sage blushed a little, shrugging his shoulders. "Still not used to that. I mean, I get that Grandpa Vampiro is the ruler and all, but for some reason, the title just makes me feel like people will think I'm a snob or something. I don't feel better than anyone else. I think of us all as equals."

"Snob or not, being part of a royal family is as awesome as living in a planet full of monster themed aliens! Check out how huge and long these purple web thingies are outside! It's like some giant alien spider made them!" Tommy spoke, very excited about being out in space for the first time while checking out the window. "Macy, get up! You're missing out on all the spookiness!"

Sage chuckled. "Those webs help connect Anur Transyl to the Anur System." He looked down at Macy with a smile. "Macy, you doing okay? Space sickness?"

"I'm fine, Wolf Boy. Taking a space trip is like taking a plane back on earth," she answered, still reading. "And I'm good, Tommy. I've seen plenty of webs back home."

"You sure it's not because you're still afraid of spiders?" Tommy teased.

"Please, I got over that fear a long time ago," the Brunette scoffed.

Sage smiled. "Well, we should be landing soon. Right, Uncle Vamps?"

Vamps smiled. "Another hour or so, buckaroo. However, I want to run things by you guys again."

Sage stiffened a little, knowing this conversation was coming up again.

"Ugh, again?" Tommy whined. "We heard this speech like a million times already!"

"Tommy, don't be rude! Besides, this is important stuff to go over!" Macy barked before taking a breather. "Continue, Vamps."

"While it has been announced that Whampire and I have taken human wives and Whampire has human children, many of the residents of Anur Transyl will be possibly hostile and or rude, at times. I don't want any fights from you, but if things seem to escalate, just run to the palace and we will take and deal with the situation." Vamps said calmly.

Sage nodded. "I'll do my best, Uncle. But if my wolf feels like Megan, Tommy, or Macy are being threatened or insulted, it'll be hard to hold back."

"Same goes for me when protecting my brother, Sage, and Megan," Macy agreed with her boyfriend. "And I'll be sure to keep my temper under control."

Vamps and Whampire nodded, though Whampire held Sasha closer.

"We just want you to know that while some may accept it, many will be against it. So be on your best behaviors while we're here." Whampire said calmly.

Sage instantly looked at Tommy at the end of the sentence.

"Why are you looking at me? I can be well behaved," Tommy replied, crossing his arms.

"Just don't do anything stupid or pull any of your unexpected whacky surprises, like you always do," Macy warned, glaring at her brother.

"I'm telling you, there are no unexpected surprises up in my sleeves. I'm completely clean and will stay out of trouble," Tommy reasoned.

Suddenly the ship rocked and dropped. Megan woke screaming as Sage grabbed onto her and Macy when the ship bucked around.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sage growled, as Tommy slid into his legs.

"Something's rocking in the cargo hold!" One of the pilots yelled back.

"Then let's check what it is before we get stranded into space!" Macy suggested, getting out of Sage's hold and ran to where the cargo hold was. "Come on!"

Sage nodded, handing Tommy and Megan to Whampire and Vamps. "We got this."

Sage shifted and leapt along the corridor to the cargo hold. Staying at Macy's side, the two soon arrived at the cargo hold where the anti-gravity field was disabled, allowing the cargo to float around and bang into the ship.

__Oh boy___, _Sage thought, letting out a small whine as he shifted back to human form.

"How in Anur Transyl did this happen?! I thought this ship was broken free!" Macy exclaimed.

"I have no idea. What I do know is if we don't get this stuff locked down, we're going to end up a large pile of splat. Okay, we need to get the loose crates tied down before we reactivate the anti-gravity field." Sage said, looking around before spotting the magnetic holding bands. "I'll make a break for the bands. You push the cargo containers towards me."

"You got it, Sage," she said, getting into position.

"On three. One…two...THREE!" He called pushing off the wall doing a flip as he grabbed one of the bands before pushing way from another wall.

Quickly, the two worked at getting the first container into place. Sage flipped over the wide container to land on the other side efficiently, locking it down with the magnetic band. The two continued as a well-oiled machine till all the cargo was locked down.

"Okay, Macy. That far wide handle on the other side is the switch for the anti-gravity. Let's both get down to the floor, then you can engage it." Sage said as he leaned into the nearest corner.

Macy nodded, following her boyfriend's lead.

Getting down to the ground, Sage got hold of the metal ladder and held on even as his feet went above his head.

"Uh, okay, time to cut with the anti-gravity." He grunted as he fought to hold onto the ladder.

Macy nodded from where she floated, holding onto a pipe for an anchor, throwing the switch and instantly falling to the ground.

Sage sighed, dusting off his hands on his jeans. "Okay, now to figure out what caused that to happen."

Carefully, he walked around the cargo cubes, looking for any signs of tampering or default, but found nothing. "Okay, this is strange."

"Yeah. Things don't just turn on by themselves. Do they?" Macy asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Sage shook his head. "Not on this ship, at least. Dad said on Anur Transyl, candles and lights do. But we're still an hour off planet. So, it wouldn't work here. Maybe a glitch went through the system? We'd better tell the pilots to run a systems check when we've landed. Let's go back to our seats."

"Okay," she said, before looking around the cargo suspiciously.

As they stepped out, they didn't notice two heads sticking out from under a small tarp.

* * *

Luckily, the rest of the trip down to Anur Transyl went without any complications and soon, they had landed. Sage stood next to Macy, holding both her hand and Megan on his hip as the little girl was nervous about the spooky planet. Once they were allowed to disembark, Sage soon noticed a vast crowd around them. Transylians, Ectonurites, Thep Khufans, and Loboans filled the large square, many cheering when they spotted their long-missing Princes as they disembarked. Taking a deep breath, Sage carefully lead the way down, hearing small gasps as they came into view. Keeping his eyes forward, the teen tried to relax his tense muscles that only seemed to become more rigid with the staring.

"Something tells me that these alien folks didn't get the memo about us coming, as well," Macy quietly said to her brother, whom was staying close to his big sister.

"What are those humans doing here?" A large Transylian yelled angrily.

"Yeah, they could hurt our cubs!" A female Loboan shouted, pulling her cub close.

Sage stopped for a moment and began shaking as he fought to keep his protective instincts down. Megan whimpered a little as she pushed her face into Sage's neck, hiding in the collar of his jacket.

"Easy, Sage," Macy softly said, squeezing his arm gently to let him know there's nothing to worry about. "Just relax and ignore them. I'm here for you."

"We're both here for you," Tommy said, hugging his big brother too.

Sage took a deep breath and nodded happily. The residents had soon quieted down at the sight of his Grandfather and Grandmother coming into view.

"Whampire, Vamps! My sons! It's so good to see you." King Vampiro said heartily as he hugged his sons. "Sasha, you are just as beautiful as the day I first met you."

"Oh, Vampiro, stop! You're making me blush." Sasha said, giving him a hug.

Tina smiled. "It's good to see the family together again."

"Sage! Megan!" Vampiro called happily, Megan peeked up a little at hearing her Grandfather; Sage smiled, setting her down.

"Go ahead, sis. I'm right behind you." He said, nudging her forward. Megan smiled and raced towards the elderly Vladat, instantly getting swooped up into a hug.

Macy couldn't help but smile warmly at this. It filled her heart with glee in watching the little one seeing her grandfather again from such a long trip.

"There's the little princess." Vampiro said, cuddling Megan close before tickling her stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, GRAHAHAHAHANDPAHAHA!" The little girl laughed, wiggling in his grip.

Sage laughed. "Come on, Grandpa, are you going to tickle Megan to death or give your second grandchild a hello hug?"

Vampiro chuckled, stopping and placing Megan on his hip while he pulled Sage into a one-armed hug.

"I swear, you've grown five inches since I saw you. And it seems your beloved has grown even more beautiful. Hello, Macy. Thank you for coming." Vampiro said, nuzzling Sage before acknowledging Macy.

"It's great to see you, too, Vampiro. And I wouldn't miss this. As if I'd turn down an invitation where I get to be with Sage more and go out to a new planet for the first time," Macy remarked with a smirk, placing her hands on her hips.

"This place is spooky in an awesome way!" Tommy complimented, studying his surroundings in awe.

"You must be Tommy. Sage has told me you are quite interested in the strange and unique." Vampiro said, offering his hand to shake.

"Uh, huh. That's all true. It's an honor to meet you, King Vampiro," Tommy said, shaking his hand while grinning.

Vampiro smiled. "The honor is mine. Now, Sage, I believe you need to introduce your young love to your grandmother."

Sage smiled and nodded, taking Macy's hand and leading her over to an elderly female Vladat.

"There's my grandson. Come and give me a hug." Tina said smiling holding her arms open. Sage eagerly walked over to receive the hug. "Mmmm, mm. You're too skinny, Sage. What have I told you about eating?"

Sage chuckled. "That a full stomach is a happy one. Sorry, Grandma, but genetics are against me. However, I do have some people I'd like you to meet." Carefully, he pulled Macy and Tommy forward, resting his arms on their shoulders. "This is Macy Monroe, my girlfriend, and this is her younger stepbrother, Tommy."

"Hello," Macy greeted with a smile and tiny wave.

"Hi," Tommy said while smiling, too. "I heard that you have the same name as one of the cousins of my best friend, Andy. She owns a boutique in New York and loves fashion."

Tina smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet both of you. I hope you enjoy our planet and its uniqueness."

"I'm sure they will. Now, let's go and have some Vladat Stryka and tea while we discuss your trip and your time here." Vampiro said, smiling as he took Tina's hand.

Megan smiled. "Oh, yes, please!" She said excitedly.

Sage chuckled. "Sounds good to me. I could stretch my legs a bit."

Quickly, the shifter changed, earning gasps from the crowd. Sage chose to ignore them, as he lowered himself down to let Megan, Macy, and Tommy climb on.

"Alright! All aboard the wolf express!" Tommy exclaimed, climbing up the front.

"Why don't you stay behind Tommy and go in front of me, Megan? That way, I can keep an eye on both of you," Macy offered calmly, lending her hand down to Sage's sister.

"Okay." Megan said, smiling as she was helped up onto her brother's back. "I can't wait to have Vladat Stryka again."

Sage barked. _"That makes two of us." _He thought.

"Can't wait to try it," Macy said, hopping on her wolf boyfriend. "Okay, Sage. We're ready when you are."

He gave a howl before running after his flying Vladat family.

Unbeknownst to them, two familiar faces came out of their hiding place and looked around from their vantage point on the ship.

"Whoa! I can't believe we're actually in Anur Transyl!" Andy said, adjusting his glasses in awe. "The planet where alien monsters exist and live at a steam-punk themed village. I read so much about this place from one of the books Tommy gave me."

"Yeah, I'm just too blown away as you, Andy," Marcus replied, lightly impressed while stretching. "But did we have to hide in a bunch of cramped places in the back?"

"Hey! I couldn't work on our cloaking devices in time to go undetected. Just be glad that we weren't caught after that little stunt you pulled back there," Andy argued, pointing at his friend while glaring.

"I said I was sorry, okay? How was I supposed to know that switch turned off the gravity like that?"

Andy just groaned while facepalming. "And that is why I am the brains of the operation. I have to explain and warn everything!"

"Whatever. We still made it unseen," Marcus said, rolling his eyes. "So, which way is the Royal Vladat palace again?"

"Not sure. I think there's supposed to be a shortcut to the castle through that forest over there," Andy replied, pointing at a spooky themed forest.

"Sweet! Let's explore around, along the way! Race ya!" Marcus chuckled before running.

"Wait up! We need to be careful!" Warned Andy, running after his dark-skinned friend.

Little did they knew, that they were heading for trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Vladat family and Monroes were sitting in a comfortable living area enjoying some freshly made Vladat Stryka. Sage and Macy were sharing a couch with Megan while Tommy was sitting on the floor, eating and looking around at the statues and odd paintings.

"That is very strange for the magnetic belts to suddenly give out like that." Vampiro said, as he placed his tea cup on the saucer on his lap.

Sage nodded. "Yeah, there didn't seem to be any foul play. But I can't help this feeling like someone was there."

"Maybe it was a ghost," Tommy said, smiling as Sage rolled his eyes.

"Doubtful." He replied.

"I don't know, Sage. We've seen alien-based ghosts before," Macy reasoned. "One of them including your uncles. And didn't you guys once mentioned an evil Ectonurite that Ben had encountered since he was ten years old?"

"Zs'Skayr." Whampire said with a growl. "He's the one that brought Transyl back the first time."

Sage growled, rubbing a spot on his upper arm where Transyl's claws had gotten him. "He's bad news. But why attack us so close to Anur Transyl? Why not make us be lost in space and have Grandpa and Grandma find us? No, something doesn't add up about this."

Just then, a young grey Loboan with no mane in a Plumber's suit rushed in. "Lord Vampiro! There's trouble!" He said.

Sage got to his feet placing Megan behind him. "What's going on?"

"Um, who is that?" Macy asked, curious about the Plumber dressed Loboan.

"Pardon my sudden intrusion. My name is Scout. I trained with Magister Blonko when we were both in the Academy." Scout said with a smile.

"Scout, what's going on?" Whampire asked concerned.

"My Prince, two human boys have caused trouble in town. A mob is forming and many are intending hateful means," he said.

Sage growled, instantly shifting and running out the door.

"Two human boys?! What did they look like? Adults? Teens?" Macy questioned.

Scout looked at Macy. "They were about the same age as the Princess Megan."

When hearing this, Macy had a feeling about who they were and facepalmed with a groan. "Oh, no…,"

Sage, meanwhile, was already out of the castle and down the road half way to town. He could smell the torches and hear the shouts. As he came down onto the cobblestone roads, the shifter soon spotted the mob. They had trapped the humans in an alleyway blocking the only exit. People waved torches, screaming and yelling. Snarling, Sage howled loud and clear having wind roar up from every road making one massive wind tunnel that blew out the torches. Moving quickly at the crowd's surprise, he leapt over finding Marcus and Andy huddled close together, nearly close to crying while screaming in terror. Seeing how frightened they were, Sage turned around and snarled angrily, making the crowd flinch as he shifted to human form.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" He shouted, his voice deeper than he had ever heard. It sounded almost like a growl.

A yellow Thep Khufan stepped forward, its red eyes gleaming with anger. "Those humans are a menace! They crashed through three stands and destroyed property! They are a menace! Their whole race is a menace!"

Sage snarled, making the Thep Khufan shrink. "Blaming someone without understanding is being single minded! Not to mention treating children like demons when they are already scared out of their wits."

Stepping back, he walked over to Marcus and Andy. "You two, on my back. We'll discuss what happened at the castle. Not one word." Sage said sternly, obviously very upset at what had happened before turning back to the crowd. "I will get this matter settled and my Grandfather, King Vampiro, will send a messenger down to have bids made on the amount needed to deal with the damage. For now, go home."

He shifted to his horse sized form, allowing the two shaking boys to climb onto his back. The crowd parted, letting him pass with their eyes lowered in respect. As Sage walked out of the village and back to the castle, he never noticed a pair of vermillion eyes and one purple eye following him as he headed away…

While halfway to the castle, Sage spotted Macy, Whampire, and Scout catching up towards him.

"Sage!" The Brunette exclaimed, waving her hand while running close in worry.

He howled, wagging his tail as Macy quickly ran up and hugged him.

"Son! Are you hurt?" Whampire asked worriedly. Sage shook his head giving a bark before turning his head to his passengers who were wisely being quiet.

"Andy?! Marcus?! What the heck are you two doing here?!" Macy yelled, both surprised and angry.

Marcus and Andy continued being quiet, not looking up while feeling a mix of shame, sadness, and fear.

Sage nudged Macy, shaking his head before pointing up hill towards the castle.

__It's better to do this in a peaceful place. They're scared, __Sage thought, looking sympathetically at the boys giving a whine.

Sighing gently, Macy nodded. "Okay. But once we get inside, we're gonna have serious talk about this whole thing later," she said sternly.

Sage nodded before lowering himself for Macy to climb on. Once he felt she was secure on his back he moved forward. However, before going too far, he looked at Scout and nuzzled him, as he had done to Blitzwolfer in showing his appreciation for being told what was happening.

"You're welcome. It was my duty and honor, my Prince." Scout said giving a polite bow. Sage bowed his head in respect before heading to the castle.

* * *

A while later, he sat on the couch once again with Macy while Megan sat with Whampire and Sasha and Tommy stood by Vampiro, Vamps, and Tina.

"We found our surprise culprits. And I have a pretty good guess on who brought them here," Macy said, really steamed while folding her arms.

Sage shifted and rested a hand on Macy's shoulder. "Hold on one moment Macy. Before we cut you loose, let me ask them something first, okay?"

She nodded.

Sage looked at Marcus and Andy. "First off, are you two alright? Are you injured?"

"We're fine, Sage," Andy answered, rubbing his arms a little.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving us back there." Marcus spoke, still a bit scared from what happened.

Sage gave a nod. "You're welcome. Now, sit down by the fire, take a deep breath, then...," Sage gave a smile looking at Macy. "Prepare for the scolding of a lifetime."

"Thank you...," Macy took a deep breath before letting it out gently. Then, slightly making everyone jump, she yelled. "HAVE YOU BOYS LOST YOUR MINDS?! Sneaking into the ship and going to the most dangerous and stereotypical populated planet in the universe?! I can't believe you two! Of all the dumb things that you boys have put me through, this is the absolute dumbest!" She then turned her head toward Tommy while pointing at him. "And it's all Tommy's fault!"

"Me?!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yes, you!" Macy said, stomping towards him angrily. "You were the one who somehow snuck your Crusader friends into the ride! I know you long enough that this was an adventure opportunity you couldn't have for yourself and decided to bring along Andy and Marcus! They were the ones who accidently caused the anti-gravity incident! But you failed to realize that your own friends were in dangerous alien-monster territory and could have gotten hurt! This was all on you!" She glared her dark eyes on him.

Tommy gulped, looking down in complete guilt.

Sage set his hand on Macy's shoulder. "Alright, Macy. Let's hear what they have to say. It's only fair to hear both sides of a story. You know that's how I work." He said calmly, giving a smile to her.

Growling a bit, she calmed down and just nodded. Her disappointed look still remained.

Sage smiled. "Alright, you three, let's hear it." Sage turned to Tommy, Andy and Marcus; his eyes stern yet his body remained relaxed.

The three boys came together, both very guilty and ashamed.

Eventually, Tommy spoke before sighing. "...What my sister said was somewhat true. After you both invited me and explained about going to Anur Transyl, I got excited that I told Andy and Marcus. But I also felt bad that I was going somewhere new without my friends. And, when I thought about it, being on the greatest adventure of a lifetime didn't seem fair with Andy and Marcus missing out," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So, we, as the Mystery Crusader team, devised a plan in getting in the ship you had set up," Andy added. "Tommy gave us the exact time and instructions on what to do. Marcus and I were able to sneak into one of the cargo containers on the back."

"Then, while waiting, I accidently messed with the switch that was controlling the gravity on the boxes," Marcus continued, kind of embarrassed about that.

"Thankful, that was taken care of, without us getting caught," Andy said, glaring at Marcus before looking back at the others. "Once we made it here, Marcus and I were trying to find our way to the Vladat castle so we can be back with Tommy and discuss some fun plans here. Unfortunately, while running through this spooky forest, we ran into a very terrifying alien wolf creature."

"It was like Blitzwolfer, but bigger and meaner, yet...not quite as ugly," Marcus described. "When that happened, we ran for our lives until we ended up in the town square of this planet."

"To say the least, a lot of the residents did not like having us around. And all that broken property stuff was not entirely our fault! They were the ones who panicked and scared us so much that we nearly bumped into things when running away from them," Andy explained.

"Next thing we knew, these alien monsters got angry, went all mob at us, and threatened to hurt us. That's kind of when Sage showed up and saved us," Marcus finished.

"Please don't be mad at my friends. This whole thing was my idea. If anyone deserves to be punished, it's me." Tommy said, looking down sadly. "And I'm sorry to everyone for making such a big mess. Including Andy and Marcus." He turned to his Crusader pals. "I was so caught up in having a fun time together that I almost put my own friends in danger."

"It's okay, Tommy. If anything, we're the ones who should apologize for making you feel like we don't hangout a lot like we use to," Andy said to the black-haired boy, with Marcus agreeing by nodding his head.

"And we definitely underestimated this planet. And the people who live here," Marcus said. "Now I know how those old-fashioned monsters from black and white movies feel."

Sage sighed, looking at the three sternly.

"You all are very lucky that things happened for the better. However, pulling a stunt like this is very, very dumb. Tommy, if you wanted to have more time with your friends, you could have asked me. I would have figured out a way for you guys to be together more often. Also, Andy and Marcus, this is as much your fault on this as Tommy. You going along with his plan nearly put you at risk of injury and you must have your parents worried to death. I want you all to promise me that, from now on, you will never pull another stunt like this or so help me, I'll make sure that Macy has your butts doing nothing but chores for months. As for now, I believe being scared out of your wits, being grounded to your room tonight and staying by my and Macy's side for the rest of the visit unless we give you permission is a fair punishment." Sage said looking at Macy and his family for approval.

"Works for me," she shrugged.

"Actually, Sage, our parents aren't worried about us missing," Andy pointed out. "We had a plan for that, too."

"As far as they're concerned, we told them that we were out on our Wolf Rangers Camp trip to earn more badges and learn to survive out in the woods for the week with you, Macy, and the others," Marcus explained.

"Not like this was our first excuse and adventure plan," Tommy said.

"Sadly, they're not wrong," Macy deadpanned, speaking from experience.

Sage sighed, rubbing his temples as he started to get a headache.

"Alright. Now that we've discussed your punishment, let's talk about this Loboan that scared you. You said that it looked like Blitzwolfer but more cleaned up less furry. Anything else you noticed about him?" Sage asked concerned.

"Just that he wanted us out of the forest," Marcus answered.

"And pushed us back off the ground with that sonic howl of his. After he did that, we just ran," Andy added.

Sage looked at the fire, angrily his eyes narrowing a little turning to their warm wolf gold.

"That's impossible, though...he couldn't have made it back on planet...," he said out loud, as he stood up and moved over to Marcus and Andy, shifting to wolf form and sniffing the two over.

"Sage, what are you talking about? Who couldn't have made it back here?" Macy asked, concerned yet curious.

Sage growled as he caught a scent that he remembered before shifting back.

"A Loboan that went against Uncle Ben when he was still learning about the Omnitrix. It helped out Zs'Skayr when trying to change Earth to be more like Anur Transyl. When Ben first met it, the Navajo people thought it was a Yenaldooshi, a Navajo werewolf," he replied, his eyes still yellow.

"Zs'Skayr?" Marcus and Andy asked at once.

"An evil Ectonurite that Ben had encountered since he was ten years old, as well," Tommy explained. "He used to be one of Ben's aliens in the Omnitrix called Ghostfreak until he managed to get out and cause some trouble where he recruited a Loboan, Thep Khufan, and a Transylian called Doctor Viktor."

"He once planned to turn earth into his own dark domain, turning everyone into horrible creatures as a side effect," Macy continued, remembering that story well from the Omnitrix Wielder himself, "Luckily, Ben and his family stopped him. Viktor and that mummy alien got pulled into a wormhole while Zs'Skayr was left around the sun to get burned and stranded."

"But what about the Yenaldooshi Loboan? What ever happened to him?" Andy asked.

"That I don't know. Ben mentioned he got blown up when the machine in turning people and the world into that ghost alien's own realm got destroyed during that battle. But there didn't seem to be any proof that he was completely gone," Macy answered.

"So, you're saying that he probably survived, managed to hide for six years, hopped on a spaceship, and somehow ended up in Anur Transyl?" Andy asked.

"Sounds like another mystery to solve," Tommy grinned.

Sage growled. "Uncle Blitzwolfer had a run in with the Yenaldooshi on Earth a couple years ago. It attacked his love and Aunt Rachel. Uncle said that the Yenaldooshi ran off after he showed up and hadn't been seen, since then. Still, it worries me."

He began pacing, his mind working slightly on over time. It was only when Megan yawned that he stopped.

"Sorry." Megan said cutely rubbing her eyes.

"I believe it's time for bed. We have preparations in the morning and we must all get rest." Vampiro said, smiling.

Sage nodded. "I'll show everyone our room, Grandpa." He gently took Megan from Sasha, having the young girl wrap her arms around his neck. "Goodnight. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Sage," Macy said, giving a warm smile to her boyfriend.

Sage smiled. "Come on, boys. I'll show you where you're bunking."

"We get to bunk together?!" Tommy asked, eager with his friends. "Sweet! Come on, Mystery Crusaders!"

The three boys followed Sage, leaving Macy alone with the other Vladats. Once they were gone, the Brunette sighed before facing them.

"I am so sorry about all of this, you guys. About my brother, his friends creating a panic in your hometown, everything! If I knew Tommy was gonna do this, I could have prevented this whole disaster," Macy apologized, covering her face with both hands in embarrassment before groaning. "So much for keeping things quiet while being here."

Vampiro and Tina smiled, standing up and sitting down beside the young girl.

"No apology necessary. Don't forget, we raised two sons, so we know what kind of antics can happen. As long as they're alright and careful from now on, everything will be fine." Vampiro said, wrapping Macy in a hug.

"Besides, if nothing else, we got to see how well you and Sage handle children." Tina said chuckling earning a laugh from the other adults.

Macy blushed on that comment. "Yeah...something tells me this isn't the last we'll be dealing with Tommy and his Crusader friends' antics. And this is going to be a long, LONG week being here," she deadpanned.

"I'm sure you'll find special times with Sage too." Tina said giving a knowing smile to Vampiro. "But for now, why don't you turn in? You have a big day tomorrow."

"But what about that Wannabe Alien Wolf still out there? Aren't you gonna need help in taking him down?" Macy asked, kind of concerned when seeing Sage's reaction about him.

"We'll worry more about that later. Scout and a few other Plumbers are checking things out. Right now, this is still a vacation and if nothing else, we all need to have some family time." Vamps said kissing his love.

Although reluctant, Macy finally agreed. "Well, ok...But if something happens and any of you need backup, you let me know. I brought my battle suit and weapons with me to this trip, just in case." She said, crossing her arms.

In truth, she wanted to see if her suit could handle conditions in Anur Transyl. And asked Whampire and his brother to bring it plus keep an eye on her while testing it out.

Whampire smirked. "Okay, but let's stick to dancing with my son and full moon picnics," he said, chuckling a little.

"Deal." Macy smirked, already used to Whampire's teasing, knowing he meant it in good humor and it also meant that he accepted her as a potential daughter-in-law for the future.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark part of the Anur Transyl chasms, two darkened figures smirked. "Soon, the time of happiness will end."

* * *

The next morning, Sage woke up early, finding it still stormy dark outside. Giving a small smile, he shifted to wolf form and walked down the large corridors of the castle where, as he passed the residents of the world, they bowed to him politely as he passed their eyes lowered. Sage nodded back, but kept walking his head lowered slightly at the odd show of respect.

__Gonna be hard getting used to it, __Sage thought as he soon entered a grand dining room where he found Megan, Tommy, Marcus, and Andy with Vampiro and Tina.

Sniffing around, he found no scent of his Moon. Giving a wolf smile, he turned around and headed to her door on the same side of his own room. Carefully opening the door, Sage wolf tiptoed in where he found his Moon snuggled up in the pillows and blankets. Smiling, the wolf shifter crawled under and shifted back into his human form, soon moving up to where he could gently nuzzle Macy's neck and gave a comforting growl purr in his human throat.

Smiling in her sleep, Macy let out a small chuckle when his purr and nuzzles gently tickled. "Five more minutes...," she muttered, moving away while calmly smacking him away from her.

Sage growled a little, as he wrapped his arms around her. "How about I stay right here and help you wake up? Hmmm?" He asked, softly whispering in her ear as he lightly rubbed her arm and neck.

Still not getting up nor opening her eyes, she grabbed a nearby pillow and managed to hit Sage hard, but gently, on his face.

He chuckled as he removed the pillow, throwing it to the end of the bed. "Why is me enjoying a morning cuddled up to you so bad?"

"Because I'm not a morning cuddler person," she retorted, still half asleep.

"Hmmm. Well, that's going to make things interesting." Sage said as he kissed her neck and ear.

"EEEEK! SAGE!" Macy shrieked, now getting up wide and awake, followed by pushing him off the bed, making him fall on his back.

"OHMP!" Sage moaned as he landed on his back, still not completely sure what had just happened. "Was it something I said?"

"Hey, I warned you that I'm not some girl who likes getting woken up with cuddles or kisses," she said, holding back a laugh when seeing Sage in that confused position. "You should know this by now."

He raised an eyebrow. "So, what? I can't greet my girl in the morning and show her affection?"

"Didn't say that. I'm fine with you showing your affections, but not when it's this early and that I'm being disturbed from my nap!" Macy exclaimed, throwing another pillow at Sage.

He sighed under the pillow, before smirking and getting an idea. Shifting to wolf form, he got out from under the pillow and sat on the floor with his ears pressed back, his eyes wide as he let out a whine and whimper.

"I'm not gonna fall for the cute dog routine, Sage," she argued, folding her arms while turning her head away from the Shifter.

Sage smiled a little, moving back into Macy's view, sitting down doing as he did before he cocked his head to the side and as he whined thumped his tail on the floor. __Please love me, __Sage thought, as he looked at her with big eyes.

"Don't look, Macy. Don't turn around and stare into those puppy wolf eyes of his," she muttered to herself, trying to stay strong.

Sage whined again, giving a small puppy like bark before giving a cute, small sneeze. __And for the grand finale, __Sage thought as he raised one front paw off the ground and gave a whimper.

Unable to resist, Macy turned around to see Sage and just groaned. "GAAAAH! You know I can't resist your puppy antics! Especially that!" She said.

Sage whined again, this time doing a proper begging pose, his eyes big and ears pushed down as far as they could go. __Why'd you push me away? It hurt. __Sage thought, making his eyes extra sad as he whined before doing pleading paws at Macy.

"I'm sorry, okay? You doing all those kisses on my neck and rubbing my arm seem to be a bit over the top! I'm not use to close affections with a young boy. I spent nearly my whole life defending myself from snobby boy pigs flittering and trying to kiss me, for crying out loud! And this may come as a shock to you, but sometimes I prefer keeping one of my weapons close to me when I sleep so in case some random stranger or villains pops up, I'll be ready to hit them hard!" She answered.

Sage whined, dropping down to all fours his head dipped down in sadness.

__So, there's going to hard times showing my affection for you? __Sage thought, feeling bad at being a little pushy and sad that he couldn't do what he had hoped to.

"No, Sage. I just got to get used to being showered with your affections." Macy replied, now feeling bad that she made him sad. "The last thing I want is to see you very unhappy like this. We have a whole week, anyway."

Sage perked up a little before standing up and resting just his head on the bed looking at her with a whine as his tail wagged happily.

__May I?___ He_ thought as he looked at her with his golden eyes.

Macy smiled. "Go ahead."

He barked, jumping up and lying beside her, his head in her lap.

__I'll try to slow down a little, __Sage promised, licking Macy's hand.

Giving a caring smile, Macy said, "That's all I ask. Thanks, Sage."

He barked, raising his head up and nuzzling Macy's face.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Sage's ears perked up as he looked at the door.

"Who is it?" Macy asked.

****BANG!****

Abruptly, three boys and a girl rushed in and jumped on the bed. Sage was instantly climbed on by Megan as the three boys jumped up and down on the bed, looking like hyped-up rabbits.

"GAH! What in Anur Transyl is the meaning of this?!" Macy yelled.

"IT'S TIME TO GET UP, THAT'S WHAT!" Tommy shouted.

Sage looked at Megan on his back, finding her acting meek and cute to not get yelled at. Sage rolled his eyes, but gave Megan a good morning lick.

"I'm already up!" Macy exclaimed.

"No, you aren't! You haven't had breakfast or gotten dressed like we have!" Tommy argued laughing.

Sage sighed. _So much for a quiet morning,_

"If you and your buddies leave now before I kick your butts, I'll be sure to do just that! " Macy yelled. "Now get off us!"

Sage barked a little sternly.

"Yes Sir and Ma'am!" The three boys shouted, saluting before running out of the door and closing it quietly.

Macy smirked. "Works every time." She then looked at Sage and said, "Sorry, buddy, but I need some privacy to get dress here. Could you please...?"

Sage smiled, licking her cheek before getting up with Megan on his back and hoping off the bed. After letting Megan open the door, he stepped out into the hall.

* * *

A half hour later, Sage stood leaning against the wall waiting for Macy. He had quickly cleaned up and was now sporting a grey sweater, blue jeans, along with cow boots and a Sherpa jean jacket. His black bracelets matching his Moon's gift to him.

"I thought this was going to be a royal dance lesson. Not a hoe-down," Macy joked, walking down the halls with a smirk.

Sage smiled. "Laugh all you like, but these square-toed boots are comfy and I'm going to be warm today while the rest of you freeze."

"Har, har. Let's get this dance show on the road already. I know how to breakdance and do hip-hop, but fancy waltzing with partners is kind of different for me."

He smiled again. "That makes two of us. Oh, here. I grabbed you a Loboan breakfast roll." He said, handing the warm bread to her.

Macy smiled as she took the sandwich and sniffed it. "Mmm! Meat. One of my favorite foods. Thanks," she said.

Sage nodded. "Better eat quick. I think Uncle Vamps is showing us the Anur Transyl waltz first."

"Wouldn't it be bad to eat and then dance? Because, last time, I witnessed something like that back in Wilcox High. The student lost his lunch in the middle of the gymnasium when doing jumping jacks." The Brunette showed a disgusted look at that memory. "And that's just one of many examples of my great days in high school," she said in sarcasm.

"It's a small meal, and your more than likely better fit than he was." Sage said with a smile.

"Point taken," she smirked, taking her meal and started eating. "This is really good."

"Loboan meat buns are the best. Uncle Blitzwolfer made them once for me and Mom." Sage said smiling.

"Remind me to ask your uncle to make some for me, when we get back."

Sage nodded. "So, your brother and his friends have already asked if they could go to the village."

"And they're still going back after what happened yesterday? Typical." She rolled her eyes in disbelief. "At least tell me they're not going alone like last time?"

Sage sighed. "As I said last night, they'll be stuck to us until you and I both give permission. So, for now, they're dancing with us."

He turned and pushed open the first door, revealing a large ball room with the full moon providing overhead light.

"Now this is what I call a ballroom. Very natural," Macy replied, very impressed while walking in.

"Thank you, my dear. It is here that many a Vladat would do their bonding with their mate." Vampiro said, as he and Vamps flew down from the ceiling.

"So, what's the first lesson in this waltz thing?" She asked.

"Well, first off, we'll need to get our fourth set of dancers on the floor." Vampiro said, looking over to where Tommy, Andy, Marcus, and Megan stood.

Sage sighed. "Well, I have an idea that might work."

"Oh, this should be interesting," Macy smirked, folding her arms.

Sage smiled. "Only if you agree to it. After all, they need both our permissions and both of us to go."

"If it means watching the boys suffer in dancing as punishment, then I'm all in," she whispered to him.

Sage smiled. "Okay, boys, come over here. I got a deal for you." He called, gaining their attention.

The boys walked up towards the two teens.

"Yeah, Sage?" Tommy asked. "What kind of deal?"

Sage smirked. "Alright, here's the deal. If each of you take this dancing lesson seriously, along with behaving for the clothes fittings after lunch, Macy and I will take you down to the village."

"Seriously?!" The boys said at the same time with excitement. Then they remained calmed and looked at each other.

"Give us a quick Crusader meeting on this," Tommy said.

The boys moved somewhere private and group huddled on the offer, whispering it out. After a few moments, the boys went back to Sage and looked at him seriously.

"We accept," Tommy answered with Andy and Marcus nodding their heads.

Sage nodded. "Good. Oh, and one little thing I forgot to mention. Besides dancing with my sister, I should warn you that part of the dance is giving a kiss."

The boys gagged at that.

"Ewww!"

"Seriously?!"

"Come on!"

Sage chuckled. "Hey, don't tell me you're going to insult my adoptive family's culture." The wolf shifter leaned into Macy and kissed her temple.

Holding a barf, Tommy managed to say, "Come on, guys. We're the Mystery Crusaders. We can handle this. We do it for our passion in exploring the unknown."

"Well, I don't like all that mushy stuff, but I do like seeing a town that's like Halloween every day," Marcus said.

"And I definitely want to study the culture of it," Andy added.

"Okay, Sage, we'll still do this," Tommy said.

Sage smiled. "Now there are some men. But I'll make it fair. Macy and I will go first and you can watch so you get the motions right."

"You're the wolf boss," Tommy said, raising his hands in defense.

He smiled again. "Wolf boss, huh? Then, tell me this. Why is it when I say to be careful, you still don't listen?"

"We're young boys. We barely listen to anyone," Marcus shrugged.

"But we can be careful whenever things get intense," Tommy defended.

"Usually the one who isn't careful is Captain Trip over there," Andy teased while pointing at Marcus.

"Hey! That's Captain Trip _Sir _to you," Marcus pointed while glaring.

"Captain Trip! Captain Trip! Captain Trip!" Andy and Tommy chanted, laughing at the end. Macy just facepalmed, lightly shaking her head.

Sage sighed. "Alright. Now, you three, go sit with my sister and pay attention. If I sense one of you pull something, the trip is off. Am I understood?"

"Unless Captain Trip totally trips this up again!" Tommy teased, elbowing Marcus that got the dark-skinned boy to roll his eyes in an unamused way.

Andy chuckled. "But seriously, we'll keep things under control." he assured.

Sage nodded. "Good. Now, Grandpa, how does this go?"

Vampiro smiled. "Alright. Stand facing each other. Now, Macy, place your right hand into Sage's left and place your other hand on Sage's shoulder. Now, Sage, you are to place your free hand on Macy's waist."

The Brunette and Wolf followed instructions.

"Okay. So far, so good." Macy said.

"Very good. Now, I will admit that when you get more comfortable with the movements, you may place your hands differently. So just make sure you still have a good hold on one another." King Vampiro said. "Now, Sage, you will be leading you will step to your left then towards Macy. Then back, then towards Macy, then twirl to the right, and bow or Macy, curtsy. Then all over again.

Sage gulped. "Sure, piece of cake."

"Yeah, totally," Macy said, slightly being sarcastic.

"Just take in your own time. Now, one, two, three, one, two, three, start." Vampiro said as slow music deliberately filled the air.

Sage gulped before slowly leading Macy through the steps, surprising himself at his confidence when leading through the motions.

Macy even started to get the hang of it, little by little. She kept following the rhythm and pattern of the song and dance moves. To her, it was like practicing her guitar or violin. Or when dancing to the beat of a good song, only slower.

Sage smiled happily deciding to try something. "Macy, do you trust me?"

"You know it," she smirked.

"Then let's give them a show." He said smiling.

Very quickly, Sage moved faster, twirling Macy through the steps as he became more dynamic with his movements. The two moved as one body flowing with each other till the music stopped. Sage and Macy ended in a dip with Sage's face inches from hers. His blue eyes stared into her hazel ones for a moment before he kissed her.

The boys lightly groaned while covering their eyes.

"Unbelievable," Tommy muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Very well done, you two. I believe you put me and Tina to shame when we were younger." Vampiro said, clapping his hands.

Sage released the kiss and stood Macy back up before stepping back and giving a dramatic, but elegant bow. "Milady."

Macy couldn't help but chuckle. "So charming," she said, giving a curtsy.

He smiled getting up and stretching his arms above his head his spine and shoulder popping audibly. "Ahh, man. That felt good. Though seriously, nice job. I thought you said you never Vladat waltzed before." He said, looking curiously at her.

"I didn't. But I may or may not have read about it in a Vladat history book," Macy answered while smirking. "That, and this routine kind of reminds me of how I first practiced my instruments and fighting moves. Start out slow and then get the hang of it."

Sage smiled. "You still amaze me to this day. Is there nothing you can't do?" He said fondly as he looked into her eyes.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she winked.

Sage smiled. "Can't wait." Sage then turned to the boys. "Alright, you guys, your turn and fair warning. It's my sister you're dancing with. So be careful. You've seen Macy mad, but I'm ten times worse."

The three boys just gulped.

"Noted. We'll be sure not to hurt her," Tommy assured.

Sage smiled. "Good. Now Tommy, why don't you go first? Since you're the brains of the outfit."

"Right," the young boy chuckled nervously. He walked over to Megan and said while lending his hand, "Megan, may I have this dance?"

Megan shyly smiled and nodded, placing her hand in his.

Sage smirked, leaning into Macy. "I'm planning on telling him, if he does it." He whispered.

Macy held back a laugh before lightly elbowing Sage. "Don't you dare!" She whispered back, smirking.

Sage smiled. "Oh, you're a killjoy. Okay, you tell him, then."

"No way. Not when it's already getting good."

Sage smiled as Tommy tried to be as elegant as his brother had with Macy. However, like a newborn learning to walk, he was unsure with his feet and kept accidently stepping on Megan's toes.

"Ouch!" Megan said for the third time.

"I'm sorry! Sorry, Megan." Tommy said, starting to get upset.

"…Also, I don't think telling him now is the best time," Macy whispered to Sage. "This is humiliating enough."

He nodded.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's give you a break. Marcus and Andy, we'll try you later after Megan rests for a bit." Vampiro said calmly, feeling sympathetic for the boy who he knew was doing his best.

Sighing, Tommy apologized to Megan again before going back with his friends.

"That was horrible, wasn't it?" Tommy asked.

"Uh...no?" Andy and Marcus said, obviously lying.

"Ugh, I knew it! Sage is so gonna eat me alive for all those bad steps on his sister," the young boy said with frustration.

Sage walked over to Tommy. "You'll get it, Tommy, don't worry." He said, patting the boy's shoulder.

"How?! I keep messing up!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, Tommy. I'll help you get the feeling and rhythm and once that's done, you'll be a natural." Sage replied, giving a smile.

"You really mean it?" The young boy asked, wanting to believe his big brother.

"Hey, would I lie to you?" Sage questioned, playfully ruffling Tommy's hair.

"No," the boy chuckled, playfully swatting Sage's hand out of his hair.

Sage chuckled before heading over to Megan. "You okay, little sis?"

"I'm okay. Just sore from all that dancing." She said.

Sage smiled. "Maybe Macy can give you some tips to help out?"

"Really?" Megan asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, really. I'd be happy to help out," Macy said, coming in with a smirk.

"Alright, next is the tailoring and then lunch." Tina said walking over and kissing Sage and Megan's foreheads.

Sage groaned a little. "Clothes. The scourge of my existence."

Megan looked at Sage curiously. "What's wrong, big brother?"

Sage sighed. "I'm just not good with clothes shopping when it comes to being fancy...I'm more practical."

Macy chuckled. "Same here. I'm not one to change my look. Or being put in fancy dresses," she admitted.

"Well, you two are in for a surprise then. Vampiro and I picked out designs and we thought it would be fun for the opposite partner to choose the color." Tina said smiling.

"Our opposite partner picking the color of our outfits? This should be interesting," the Brunette said, raising an eyebrow.

Sage nodded. "So, I would choose for Macy and she'd choose for me?" He asked.

Vampiro nodded. "I did the same thing when I first danced with your grandmother. It was very fun to do," he said, looking lovingly at his wife.

"Well, hopefully, I don't end up in a color that would make me look ridiculous," Macy said, crossing her arms while smiling.

Sage held his hands up defensively. "Hey, your brother's the one for pranks. Not me." He said.

"That's true," she agreed. "Speaking of my little brother, who's gonna do his and the others' clothes with the color schemes?"

"Well, since you are their elders, we figured you two could pick the colors for them." Vamps said smiling.

"Fair enough. I think we can figure something out," Macy replied.

Sage chuckled as he watched Tommy, Marcus, and Andy gulp.

"Why so nervous, guys? Aren't you happy Macy's picking a color to make you dashing gentleman?" He asked, being a little dramatic.

"Something tells me we're gonna regret participating in this dance," Tommy said with his friends nodding in terror.

Macy just laughed. "Relax, boys. I would never pick a color to make you look foolish. Besides, the only people to make you three foolish are yourselves," she said, but also meaning it that she wouldn't make them look foolish.

Sage smiled as he kissed Macy's cheek. "I'm sure she'll make you look fabulous. I'll also help if it's needed." He said.

"Okay. If you two say so," Tommy said, still unsure.

Sage leaned into Macy's ear. "They've behaved okay and Dad said that the tailors already had their sizes...why not give them a break to play in the courtyard?"

Macy smiled. "Sounds good to me," she whispered back.

Sage turned to the younger kids. "How would you guys like to play in the courtyard?"

"The courtyard?" Marcus asked, titling his head.

"Where's that?" Andy questioned.

"Downstairs at the back of the castle before the garden." Sage said smiling. "As long as you promise to stay in the courtyard, you can go play."

"We can do that," Tommy said, smiling.

"Yeah, we won't be going anywhere else," Andy agreed.

Marcus nodded his head.

Sage nodded then motioned with his head to the door. "Get out of here. However, just warning you, Scout is out in the garden walking the perimeter, so make sure to not go past him," he said.

"You got it, Big brother! Let's go!" Tommy said.

The boys were already on their way to the exit. Before leaving, Tommy noticed Megan standing by herself.

"Hey, Megan. Aren't you coming?" He shouted from a distance.

Sage looked at Megan, for a moment, noticing her shiver a little. His wolf whimpering at the sight. Sage moved over to Megan and kneeled in front of her.

"Megan, what's up? Don't you want to play?" Sage asked worriedly.

"I don't want the mean Loboan to get me." Megan said sadly.

Her big brother pulled her into a hug. "That's not going to happen ever. But if you want to hang with me and Macy, I understand."

"It's okay, Megan. The Crusaders and I will make sure to keep you safe. It's what we do," Tommy assured. "Besides solving mysteries, we make sure to help and protect those in need."

Sage nodded. "It's your choice," he said gently. "Plus Scout will be there too and if any intruder comes in, he'll sound the alarm, so you and the boys will be safe."

Megan swallowed. "I...I'll go play," she said, trusting her big brother.

Sage smiled and rubbed his nose against hers. "That's my brave little sister. If you don't feel comfortable after a while, the boys or Scout will bring you right back in."

"Yeah. You can count on us, Megan!" Tommy assured with pride. "Now let's go have some fun at the courtyard!"

Megan smiled after hugging Sage and raced out with the boys.

* * *

Moments later, the young kids were playing a friendly game of catch with the ball Andy brought from his bag. Good thing the boys never leave without their backpacks.

"Heads up, Marcus!" Andy said, tossing the ball to his friend. Marcus caught it perfectly.

"On your way, Tommy!" He passed the ball, watching Tommy grab it.

"Your turn, Megan!" Tommy replied, throwing the ball to the girl.

Megan backpedaled a little but carefully caught the ball. Smiling she threw it to Andy.

"Heads up, Andy," she called happily.

Andy grabbed it and smiled back. "Nice toss, Megan," he said.

"Hey, Andy, I'm open!" Tommy replied, waving his arms.

"You got it, buddy," Andy passed the ball to the black-haired boy.

"Okay, Marcus, get ready for this toss," Winding up, Tommy threw the ball a little too high and it ended up in the bushes. "Oops. Too much power."

"Don't worry, I got it!" Marcus said, running to where the ball was.

"I better make sure Marcus doesn't run into Scout and end up running scared into town again," Andy said, going after his buddy.

"Good idea. Megan and I will wait here!" Tommy replied loud enough before Andy and Marcus left to get the ball.

Megan smiled. "They're funny, but cool, too." The little girl said smiling before looking at Tommy. "Your cool, too, Tommy."

The young boy chuckled. "Thanks. You're cool, too. Especially when dancing...when I'm not accidentally stepping on your feet, I mean," he replied, kind of embarrassed on that last part.

Megan chuckled. "You'll get the hang of it. Maybe we'll even wipe the floor with big brother and Macy."

"I don't know. Have you seen the fancy dance moves they just did? I can barely keep up without stepping on anyone's own toes," Tommy responded, still down about making a fool of himself.

Megan smiled, taking his hand. "I thought it was kind of cool how you guys wanted to come here together, how close you all are," she said.

Tommy blushed a bit. "Oh, uh, th-thanks. I-I-I've known Andy and Marcus since my first rough day at school back in New York. They were the only ones who didn't pick on me or let me get beaten up for being an orphan. We became fast friends and soon thought of a club where we can solve different mysteries that seem out of the ordinary, considering we loved anything that is different and unusual to solve. It was mostly your dad and uncles' work who inspired us in making the Mystery Crusaders in the first place," he rambled a bit, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Megan smiled but then looked around. "Hey, aren't they taking a long time?"

Tommy paused, checking the area to find nothing. "Huh...That's weird. It shouldn't have taken them that long to get a ball. And I definitely don't hear any screaming, so they couldn't have run into Scout," he elaborated, now getting a bad feeling. "Something is wrong."

Megan nodded. "Let's go get big brother and Macy," she said nervously, grabbing on tightly to Tommy's arm.

Normally, Tommy would disagree and check on what was going on, but seeing that he had Sage's little sister around and she was feeling scared, he thought it would be best to get her inside where it was safe.

"...Okay. We better find them fast! Or anyone around in the castle," he said.

Megan nodded, reaching her hand to her neck where she brought out a necklace with a small bottle as the pendant. Gently, she squeezed it, focusing on the warmth that grew from it.

Tommy studied the necklace. He recognized it as the same one Macy had. "You have the same gift as my big sister's?" He asked.

Megan smiled. "Sage gave it to me when I had nightmares. Its connected to big brother. If I need him, I just have to hold onto it and he'll come," she explained just as the doors to the courtyard opened revealing Sage and Macy coming out.

Instantly spotting Megan and Tommy, Sage walked over quickly. "Everything alright? Where are Marcus and Andy?" He asked.

"We're not sure. We were playing catch and I accidently threw the ball too high over the bushes and Marcus left to get it with Andy keeping an eye on him, but it's been too long since they left," Tommy explained. "Megan and I think something is up and that's when she called you."

Sage nodded. "I'll take a look around. Macy, stay with them, okay?"

"Got it. I'll be sure that these two don't leave my sight," Macy assured.

She didn't have to worry though as Megan hugged her leg and Tommy hugged Macy, shielding Megan with his own body. The Brunette smiled at that, proud that her brother was thinking about Megan.

Sage nodded before shifting and sniffing out Marcus and Andy's trail. Walking towards the bushes, he jumped in, feeling the close branches grab his fur and legs as he pushed through. Getting to the other side of the hedge, he shook his fur free of the twigs and leaves before looking around the massive garden. Slowly, the shifter sniffed at the ground, finding a few foot prints before they suddenly stopped. Shifting back to human form, he looked around.

"Andy! Marcus!" He called out.

He looked around again, about to call out once more till a rustle behind him caught his ear. Turning around, he found the boys standing next to each other like statue.

"There you two are," he said, walking over to them. "What happened? You had Tommy and Megan worried."

"Sage...Run!" Andy managed to say, as if struggling.

Sage looked at him in surprise but backed up, shifting to wolf form and giving a warning call out to Macy for her to run with Tommy and Megan.

"Oh, is the poor puppy scared?" A haunting voice said as a figure came up from behind Marcus and Andy.

Hearing her wolf's warning, Macy quickly grabbed her brother and Megan's hands before running inside the castle.

"Whoa! Uh, Sis? What's going on?" Tommy asked with slight concern.

"Trouble. You two stay inside where it's safe. I'm gonna go back there to help," Macy answered.

"By yourself?!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I came prepared," Macy smirked, now running to find her secret weapon.

Meanwhile, Sage snarled at Zs'Skayr. His hackles raised and his fangs bared.

__What did you do to these boys, Ectonurite?! __Sage snarled, stomping his front left paw.

"Oh, are you angry I took these playthings from you?" Zs'Skayr chuckled.

"Not...him!" Marcus struggled to say.

"Check...our...foreheads!" Andy responded, still in his statue-like state.

Sage narrowed his eyes at the boys' foreheads. Then, on sheer instinct, the wolf jumped up, back flipping as someone raced under him.

"Drat! These brats ruined my chance," an all too familiar voice said.

Sage snarled at spotting Transyl. __You couldn't catch a cold, fang breath!__

"Leave...Sage...alone!" Marcus demanded.

Sage snarled. __Release them now!__

"How could you be seen as a Prince when you are nothing but an animal?" Transyl hissed, as he petted the top of the boys' heads.

"He's...no... animal...You are!" Andy snapped.

"Agreed!" Marcus complied.

"Shh, my pets. All will be well, right?" Transyl said, activating the corruptura.

Sage growled and whimpered as he watched the boys' eyes glaze over before doing the typical Vladat swirl.

"Yes, Lord Transyl," Andy and Marcus said at once, impassively.

Sage whined. __No.__

"Ha, ha, ha! That's my good little pets. You're right where you belong," Transyl laughed while Zs'Skayr rushed towards Sage, swinging his reaper staff at the wolf's head.

Sage growled, jumping back before releasing a howl, activating the wind to swirl around him.

"Ah, so the young fool's whelp knows how to fight." Zs'Skayr said as he sunk into the ground.

Sage stopped, looking around as his ears swiveled to try and keep up with his surroundings.

"Behind you." Zs'Skayr said, whispering in Sage's ear before using his reaper staff like a golf club to slam Sage into a nearby statue.

Sage whimpered as he hit the ground, his right side torn up from the reaper staff. Growling, he struggled to his paws, panting heavily as he weakly got to his feet.

Transyl laughed. "To think, I thought you could be my soldier. Now, I see you as nothing but a mount," he mocked.

Sage growled as he looked at Zs'Skayr floating in front of him. Snarling, the wolf jumped over the ghost and ran for Transyl.

__Just need to get the corrupturas' off!__ He thought, only to be slammed again and held down by the metal of the reaper staff at his throat.

"You lose. Submit like the mutt you are!" Transyl ordered.

"Says the Dorky Vampire who can't fight his own battles because he's a coward!" A familiar voice smack-talked.

Out of nowhere, a red plasma-like shield flew around, smacking both Transyl and Zs'Skayr, knocking them both down hard and away from the trapped wolf. Once that happened, the shield disappeared.

Transyl smiled. "Ah, my beloved has come to join us, at last," he said, his voice becoming deeper.

Sage gagged as he tried to get up. __Keep calling her that and you'll be in worse shape than you were before.__

Macy, whom was Black Rebel in her battle suit, jumped down with a plasma katana projected from her gauntlets. "Ugh, how many times do I have to kick your pasty-paled butt to make you realize I'm not your beloved!?" She groaned, totally irritated that someone as desperate and insane like the evil Vladat would be hitting on her. "I told you before that you're way, WAY out of my league!"

"Oh, just as feisty and lovely as I remember. If I had a heart, it would flutter into yours." Transyl said, getting massive goo-goo eyes for Black Rebel.

Sage whined. __Please, make him stop. I'm going to be sick.__

"If you had a heart, I would stake it with my blade and toss your dead body off a cliff somewhere that is very sunny until it's nothing but dust!" Macy retorted, really getting more nauseated and angrier than ever. "Now let my boyfriend and friends go this instant! I will not warn you twice!"

"He will not have to," Zs'Skayr said from behind her, as he used his ghost claws to snap wires and gears, locking up her armor.

"Hey!" She shrieked.

Sage snarled as he watched Macy go stiff as a stick. __Macy!__

"Aw, man! Knew I should have accounted for attacks like that!" Macy shouted, unable to move and shared a glare. "Zs'Skayr, I presume?"

"In the flesh, so to speak. So, you are to be Transyl's bride. Hmmm, I must say, he picked a fine wedding gown for you. Matches your complexion perfectly," Zs'Skayr said smirkingly.

That comment made the Brunette snarl. "When I get out of this, you and Count Control Freak are so gonna get your tails seriously hammered! I'll make you creeps die twice!" She threatened.

"Now, precious, I think it's time to sleep," Transyl said as he began his hypnotism.

"No way! I'm not gonna fall for that trick!" Macy, although frozen and couldn't turn her head, quickly shut her eyes tight from falling under Transyl's spell.

"Open your eyes, my love, or I shall take drastic measures on my pets," Transyl threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me," Transyl said, deadly.

Macy hated to accept defeat. She would never let a bunch of ruthless Scumbags like Zs'Skayr and Transyl get away with this. But, knowing about what this Vladat is capable of, Macy could not risk putting her friends in danger.

Letting out a faint growl, she slowly opened her eyes to meet with Transyl's swirling ones. However, she kept trying to resist the Vladat's hypnosis with her danger instinct on full high. An instinct she had spent a long time to master.

Sage watched angrily as he tried to struggle to his feet, only succeeding in falling down again. __Man, we're in deep problems now.__

Transyl smiled as the rings began to arrive in Macy's eyes. "Goodnight, my beloved," he said, smiling before he leaned in, lifted the helmet off, and lightly kissed her on the lips.

Macy wanted to barf and punch the fanged creep so badly for kissing her, but her mind was growing foggy and her body feeling weak to do anything. Unable to resist any longer, Macy's vision turned completely black.

* * *

****Redbat132's words: Oh no! Is this the end of our heroes? Course not! Like Steel and I would give such a tragic ending where the baddies win. Not our cup of chocolate. Don't worry, the next part will be coming very soon. Hope you all enjoy. ****

****To Redbat132 and Steelcode: No, we wouldn't. :) ****

****To everyone else: Yes, there will be a sequel coming out, so keep your eyes peeled! Will Macy, Sage, Marcus, and Andy escape Zs'Skayr and Transyl? Find out in the sequel titled "Dance In Defense!", coming soon. :) ****

****Also, please leave Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself a review, but no flames! ****

****GoldGuardian2418 ****


End file.
